Quests
Quests are groups of related tasks, usually delegated and driven between the player and multiple non-player characters. These can take varying amounts of time to complete and form some sort of cohesive story, comprised of dialogue and scripted events. Upon completing a quest, the player will receive a pre-determined number of Quest Points (QP) and some type of reward in the form of coins, items, skill experience (XP), or access to new content. There are a total of fifty quests in the game, with the last to be released being Legend's Quest. The list of quests can be found by clicking the Quest tab on the right side of the Stats page. Quests that have been highlighted in green are those that have been completed, otherwise they are marked red. Since the release of pay-to-play membership, every quest has been exclusively available to pay-to-play players only. The last free-to-play quest to be released was Dragon Slayer. Quest requirements The following shows the minimum skill requirements to complete every quest in the game. Temporary skill boosts may be used to meet the skill requirements. Quest list - no guide yet - a small guide - a small guide with rewards - a guide with rewards - a comprehensive guide with pictures Free-to-play quests Although access to was eventually closed to free-to-play, the following is a list of quests that were originally playable to everyone. * The requirement applies only if the player gathers the item through the skill themselves. However, they can be obtained through other means. Pay-to-play quests * * The requirement applies only if the player gathers the item through the skill themselves. However, they can be obtained through other means. * ** The Observatory Quest is glitched in that it gives a message if the player's level is low, but still performs the action. Mini-quests Mini-quests are a similar concept to quests in in that certain tasks must be done. But unlike quests, they are not shown in the Quests tab, no Quest Points are given, and they are generally shorter in length than quests. In , only one mini-quest was featured, the Alfred Grimhand Bar Crawl, being required to access the Barbarian Outpost Agility Course and finish the Scorpion Catcher quest. Trivia * In the early days of , some quests awarded Influence upon quest completion -- the early form of Quest Points. * Checking quest status was added in 28 May 2001. Previously, players had to manually keep note of their missing quests and some did not even know of quests. * Unlike its successors, most quests upon completion in do not mention they give skill experience and just give it hidden. It started to be discovered by players who would advance a level after finishing a quest that it became known into guides. Even so, many believed the experience reward was a flat amount rather than based on the player's skill level. * Even though the majority of quests give a message of quest completion such as "you have completed the X quest", this is not the case for all (for example, the Fight Arena and Jungle Potion quests). * Prior to 24 June 2001, the quest start point was not given on the official world maps. * Pre-existing quests have undergone significant change after first being recreated for the release of . In : ** Sheep Shearer & Witch's Potion quests were re-classified as mini-quests and no longer award Quest Points; ** Demon Slayer and Druidic Ritual were changed considerably to add to their stories; ** 2-person quests were modified to be single-player quests; ** Black Knight's Fortress, Doric's Quest, Prince Ali Rescue, & Romeo & Juliet quests were outright removed in favor of new quests. See also * Quest equipment * Quest experience rewards Category:Quests Category:Interface Category:Trivia